


Saga Re-Written

by techychic



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Getting Together, Legends Extended Universe, Leia is an awesome sister, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techychic/pseuds/techychic
Summary: A Series of scenes re-written to create a story, starting from ROTJ going from there centering on a Han and Luke pairing with a side of Leia/Wedge.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Wedge Antilles/Leia Organa
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little project I started back in Feb 2008. I didn’t have time to work on it at the time. Then whole extended universe going bye-bye thing happened and put this on semi-permanent hiatus. The premise was a rewrite of scenes mostly in the expanded universe that centered on a Han/Luke pairing. This is reposted from Fanfiction.net with a never before seen Chapter 4.

I do not own Star Wars I leave that to Mr. Lucas and Disney to duke it out, I'll just keep the boys entertained. This is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Jabba’s evil laugh could still be heard as the guards dragged the prisoners from the throne room. Luke was the last one to be shoved into the dark musty holding cell; the slimy pig-like Gamorean guard pushed Luke roughly inside. The creature snorted with glee as the cell door slammed shut. Luke tried to make out his surroundings with the dim light that leaked in from the top of the cell. Chewbacca let out a howl of misery, Han stood moving slightly as if unsure what to do, his sightless eyes confused.

Luke was at his side in an instant with his hands bound. He found it difficult to maneuver the blinded dark-haired man to sit down.

“Luke, this is crazy,” Han said tiredly, “I don’t know what you have planned.”

“Trust me, Han,” said in a calm, confident voice, “Jabba doesn’t know what he’s gotten himself into” he smiled with those words.

“Huh, well I hope your right” Han yawned, being frozen in that block of Carbonite did not qualify as sleep to him.

Luke could tell he was fatigued, “Han why don’t you sleep a bit” he could tell the sightless man was about to protest, “don’t you dare say you're not tired.”

“I’m not tired,” he mused, “I’m exhausted, only problem is these benches don’t come with pillows,” Luke smiled at Han’s words.

“I tell you what either I or Chewbacca can be your pillow” Luke’s blue eyes twinkled while Chewbacca chortled in laugher.

Han took a moment to consider they had maybe, what? Two or three hours before they were dragged off into the desert, a nice Luke pillow sounded comfortable. “No offense Chewie but I’m gonna take Luke’s offer” he paused for a moment, ‘ _you can't sound too eager now’,_ “I mean after all I don’t wanna choke on a hairball in my sleep.”

Chewbacca continued to stand, leaving the small rotting iron bench for the two men. He watched them silently, very amused at the sight ‘ _Which will you choose, my friend?’_. Han had finally fallen asleep, taking up most of the bench, Luke sat in the corner wedged next to the wall, his lap acting as a pillow for Han, and he didn’t mind one bit. He watched as the other man’s chest rose and fell and was glad he was alive and he was content to have this moment. _‘I wish… I was the one who was there to wake you_ ’ with that he closed his eyes and tried to rest after all they were not out of this yet…


	2. Chapter 2

Han looked around the conference room; he was hoping Luke would show up before the meeting started, only to be disappointed. He had wanted Luke to be one of the first people his eyes took in when they worked again. He was grateful though that Chewie and Leia were there. Leia, now there was another mystery his mind tried to wrap around… from the kiss she gave him, things should be obvious. However, there was something that kept him from committing to her. He had a nagging feeling that Luke and Leia had some type of relationship. The thought he may not be a part of either of their lives in near the future bothered him more than he liked to admit. That was most of the reason he grabbed at the chance to go on the most dangerous mission he could get, hell he hadn’t even asked Chewie to go along.

Lando, debonair as ever now displaying the new rank of general, walked over, bringing his thoughts of the blue-eyed and brown-eyed beauties in his life to a temporary halt. “Well, look at you a general” the famous lopsided grin appearing on his face.

Lando ever suave never missed a beat “Someone must have told them about my little maneuver in the battle of Tenaab.”

“Well, don’t look at me pal,” Han was quick to reply, “I just said you were a decent pilot, I didn’t know they were looking for someone to lead this crazy attack.”

Lando flashed another charming smile he couldn’t resist tossing a question Han’s way. Why he was the one doing the flying? Not that he minded, “I’m surprised they didn’t ask you.”

“Yeah well, who says they didn’t” he paused for a moment, “but I ain’t crazy” suicidal is probably closer he thought with a mental grin.

Everyone took a seat as the meeting started, the tone set was rather somber, the plan was laid out before them and they announced the key leaders. Lando was in charge of the assault on the death star. It was a surprise to many that Han was in charge of the strike team that was being sent to the planet.

\----

Luke docked with the command ship. The information he learned on his journey to Dagobah still weighed heavily on his mind. R2 chirped, bringing his mind slightly back into focus, “Hmm… what was that R2?” the droid chirped with a concerned tone, “don’t worry R2 everything is fine.” Actually, things were far from fine, but he had to get to the meeting he knew he was late for. A quick change from his well-worn flight suit in his quarters and he was on his way to the meeting. He arrived just in time to join in on Han’s foolish crusade. Try as he might the ex-smuggler still made his heart go a mile a minute, Jedi calm be damned.

\----

Han returned to his temporary home on the command ship. He let out a puff of breath, attempting to relax a bit before he would leave. It seemed things were going to get complicated again, not that this suicide mission was simple. Most seem surprised that former smuggler volunteered, though Leia looked more peeved than anything at least at first. He was glad that Chewie had volunteered, and he was fine that Leia had volunteered. Luke… though is where his mind got stuck, he was happy that the kid had volunteered. ‘ _Huh kid, he is not that same bright-eyed teenager I met on Tatooine.’_ Han sat on the edge of the bunk. ‘ _I wish I could wipe that haunted look away so I could see the happiness in those blue eyes again_ ‘. He laid his head upon the stiff pillow. As his mind shut down, he couldn’t help but remember the embrace and the look shared by Luke and Leia… why should he care so much…? And with that, sleep overtook all of his senses and thoughts.

\----

Luke pulled on the camouflage poncho over his black clothing. One could say his mind was a million light-years away, but they wouldn’t be even close. The young Jedi knew his destiny was coming at him so fast he could hardly breathe. Luke attempted to prepare himself mentally. He might very well die; they may all die in the next coming day. Of all the things that came to his mind foremost, were Han and Leia. He had to push aside his feeling for Han; if anyone would survive this ordeal, it would be those two. Besides, he loved his sister too much to even think of interfering with her feelings towards the handsome ex-smuggler with his own. ‘ _What am I thinking on the eve of our biggest battle… all I can think of is how much I love a man who probably thinks of me nothing more than a little brother.’_ The young man sighed as he ran his real hand through his dark blond hair and walked through the doors of his room and headed towards the docking bay.


	3. Chapter 3

The explosion of the death star boomed above the forest planet, capturing the attention of the people and creatures on Endor. Leia and Han were two of such, both their heads turned upward in concern; Leia was the first to look away, eyes closed with a slight smile. Han slowly turned to face Leia, a look of worry etched on his face. “I’m sure Luke wasn’t on that thing when it blew,” he said it not so much to reassure her as himself.

Leia looked up at him, a far-off dreamy look in her eyes as she spoke, “He wasn’t… I can feel it…” her smile was certain.

That was it. He knew he had to end this here and now! If Luke and Leia were together, then he had no reason to get in the way. “You love him… don’t you…” No question was being asked.

Her brown eyes met his with a look that confirmed all he needed to know. However, hearing her say _yes_ was like a vibroblade through the heart. “Okay,” he exhaled, “when he gets back, I won’t get in the way...”

It confused Han, to say the least, Luke was her brother…? In his moment of confusion, he was pulled down into a kiss. He realized as his lips met hers that these weren’t the lips he wanted to taste. “Leia, I love you…” the smile on her face almost made him stop. He couldn’t lie to her or himself any longer, “but I’m not in love with you.”

The smile faded from Leia’s face quickly, all the background noises of the after-battle chatter disappearing. “I don’t… I don’t understand” forehead furrowed in her uncertainty. The world seemed to stop… wasn’t the princess supposed to get the handsome rouge at the end of the story?

\---

Luke leaned against the opening of the Ewok hut; he looked upon the ghosts of his father, Obi-wan and Yoda. There were so many things he had to accept now. Accepting that his task to rebuild the Jedi Order was destined to be a long and lonely path. He was sure that Han and Leia would be together now, he had some regrets with his feelings for the older man but those had to be put aside ‘ _Leia_ ’ he thought, ‘ _all of this seems so strange to me… my father… our father was redeemed only to die but still I have my sister, family I can hold dear_.’

Han stood against the wall of the hut; he enjoyed the celebration, though he could have done without the Ewoks trying to cling to his legs. His brandy eyes followed Luke as he greeted other people who made it back, then as he stood near the door. He hadn’t built up the nerve to approach the younger man yet… but how he wanted to. _‘I don’t want the kid to run away because I said the wrong thing_.’ It was going to be tricky, but perhaps his famous Solo luck would work for getting him the guy.

Leia looked to the doorway. Glancing briefly towards Han and could see his attention was on her brother. She sighed to herself and left her place next to Han; she was a bit envious of Luke. Somehow, he was the one who won the handsome rogues’ heart. She loved both of them deeply though, and there was no reason she couldn’t be happy for them or make sure they were happy together. Leia walked over to the doorway, a warm smile appeared on her lips as she hugged her brother. They were both melancholy over what they all had lost to get this far. Luke turned to look to his sister, a smile appearing on his lips. He humored Leia, letting her pull him toward the celebration.

She pulled him towards Han. The rouge’s smile broadened as he looked upon the two, amusement visible in his eyes as she tugged the black-clad young man along. Leia came to a stop before the tall Corellian. She grabbed Han’s hand and brought Luke’s bare hand forward and placed them together, palm to palm. She smiled at the bewildered looks on their faces and walked away to join a livelier part of the celebration.

Han shifted his hand slightly and lowered his fingers to grip the smaller man’s hand. “I guess this means we should talk, huh, kid?” A light blush crossed the young Jedi’s cheeks.

“What about Leia…?” Han smiled down at the young man and brought him into an embrace, as he did so he glanced over to where Leia was and saw a very nervous Wedge trying to talk to a very amused princess.

“Ya’know, kid, I think she’ll be fine”. With that, he leaned down to capture the younger man’s lips with his own. They parted slightly as Han looked into Luke’s blue eyes, which were now bright in his bliss instead of haunted as they had been for a long time. They pulled apart and still hand in hand they snuck away from the party. Yes, they had a lot to talk about…


	4. Truce at Bakura

Han lead Luke to one of the huts that the Ewoks had provided for their team while they stayed in the tree village. Despite all that calm, a Jedi should have, Luke, felt as if his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. He had to be dreaming or hallucinating he was sure of it but the strong warm hand that held his as they went along dispelled both those notions. It amused Han he could tell the kid was nervous, hell so was he. Although he was glad some of the weariness and darkness was replaced with a callowness that was once there, even if it was for only a little while.

They settled on what passed for a cot covered with a thin emergency blanket from a survival kit. It didn’t really improve the comfort by much. They lay down facing each other; Han traced his hand lightly down the side of the younger man’s face. Luke was in a daze, he couldn’t believe this was happening, he thought for sure a solitary life piecing back together the Jedi waited for him.

“This has to be a dream,” the words were soft.

“If it is, I’d hate to wake up,” Han‘s lopsided grin visible even in the dimness.

The day’s events were quickly catching up to both of them. Sleep not too far for either man. Talking could wait for later.

*~*~*~*~*

The morning came far too quickly for the young Jedi and the handsome rogue. Han pecked the young man on the nose. He decided that Luke looked good, slightly blushed with that demure smile. Luke smiled, glad it hadn’t all been a fevered fantasy and that the Han was still next to him. Sadly, they were once again rushed into their duties. The empire was all but defeated, but they still had things to do.

Han was to organize the captured imperials, getting them processed and working with General Jan Donna on transporting them. Leia needed his help as well, getting their assault team organized on clean up and ready to get off-planet.

Luke headed out on one of the first transports, not really having been tagged for one of the cleanup personnel. However, upon arriving on the frigate he was drawn over to where his X-Wing was being prepped. R2 was already getting lowered into the socket. Luke located the current bay commander and inquired what was going on.

“We are just waiting for your relief pilot to arrive,” the concern clear in the commander’s voice, “seems Antillies has got himself into a bit of trouble with a probe he found.”

“I’m not busy commander, I don’t mind going out,” before the officer could answer Luke had already started to pull a flight suit from his cockpit.

Wedge was pretty bad off when Luke got to him. His hand badly smashed in, blocking the destruction mechanism and nearly unconscious from being partially exposed to space. Wedge barely managed to move to allow the Jedi to deal with the probe. Luke disabled the self-destruct, slicing the crystal mechanism with his lightsaber. At that moment, the dull pain in his head turned into a sharp pain and his vision doubled.

*~*~*~*~*

They both ended up in the medical bay, Wedge in a bacta tank he was lucky they saved his fingers. Luke was only slightly better off being confined to a medical bed after a scan revealed the massive damage his body had received at the hands of the emperor. The lightning that had rained down upon the Jedi had nearly decimated every bone, muscle, and cell in his body.

He looked up as he heard a commotion coming from near the entrance, “yeah well I don’t care about your orders we are goin' in.” Luke smiled and then winced as pain lanced through his head; there was his handsome Corellian to the rescue.

Mere seconds later Han came through the door, followed by a slightly annoyed Leia. Both their expressions changed as their eyes rested on Luke. “You need to stop getting into trouble when I’m not there to rescue you,” Han smiled, but the concern in his eyes was unmistakable.

“You know me,” his blue eyes sparkled, “Leia shouldn’t you be resting you were shot, yesterday weren’t you?”

“I’m fine, really. A bacta patch took care of the worst of it,” her eyes drifted over toward the nearby bacta tank, “I wanted to help the Ewoks bury their dead…”

“Yeah, I can see the family resemblance now, same stubborn side of the same damn coin,” the Corellian pilot said partly in jest, partly in annoyance. Han moved closer to the bed and rested a hand on his Luke’s chest, “So how ya feeling kid?”

“I just ache all over” now that he thought about it, his artificial hand didn’t hurt. “Well, almost all over” he wiggled his artificial fingers the skin already repaired by the medical droid. Leia was slightly uncomfortable with the visible display of affection and moved toward the bacta tank. She placed a hand against the tube, looking at the face of the man within. She remembered how nervous yet charming he was to her just yesterday. Now to see him like this made her heart hurt.

“How long is he supposed to be in?” Leia asked.

“I think a few hours more, he was exposed to space for a while and he was lucky to keep his fingers” Luke stated the facts easily. He could see his sister’s refection, there was concern in her features, perhaps she found her handsome rouge after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I had. Not sure if I will ever continue this but who knows.


End file.
